conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Rules of Future World
These are the rules of Future World. PLEASE NOTE: FW admins may overrule any of the following rules if deemed so necessary for the well-being of the game. Thus, even if a rule says you are allowed to do something, and an admin says you are not, you are to listen to the admin. Further, admins decide on a case-by-case basis how to execute their duty, thus what they said during a situation one month earlier does not mean they will have the same policy now. Section 1: Administration *1: Any issue can and will be dealt with by the designated Future World game admin User:Super Warmonkey. Issues in which users refuse to abide by the rules or by admin directions can be banned from playing and interacting within the Future World game. *2. Correspondence with an admin for an administration-related topic, inquiry or request are to be done only on the Wikia. **a. Approaching an admin in private for an administration-related topic, inquiry or request is forbidden. **b. The "private" realm includes, but is not limited to: Wikia Chat, social media, instant messaging, or other Wikias. **c. Anonymity is only granted in the case of public votes; in which case it is allowed to approach an admin in private. ***(i) It is highly recommended that when voting time comes around, all votes be emailed to the admin at super.warmonkey@gmail.com ***(ii) Emails must be signed with your Wikia username. ***(iii) Any voter fraud will be dealt with by an immediate unappealable ban from Future World and any other interactive game which the same admin controls. *3. If you have been informed by another user that an admin has given consent, confirmed, approved, affirmed, supported or condoned any action, omission, policy, role, or anything else, you are required to confirm such with an admin or seek a place on the Wikia where the admin has so stated himself, before acting on said information. *4. Admins may reasonably overrule any rule or agreement between parties if it is in the interest of the stability, balance of power, or administrative intention of the game. *5. Agreements with an admin may under no circumstances be violated without the consent of the admin, no matter how minute the detail. Section 2: Continuity (canon) *1. All nations must have been formed no earlier than post-World War II (1945). All events leading into your nations creation must abide by this as well. **a. Admins may grant exceptions on a case-by-case basis. **b. Admins may restrict the date of creation even further in other political contexts, such as in the case of North America, where no nation may be created before 1 January 2005. *2. All major real world events must take place in game, especially in blank nations. **a. Exceptions may be granted for player nations, judged on a case-by-case basis. **b. This applies to real world attitudes and relations as well. Section 3: More countries *1. A user may create and control more than one country. There are some requirements and limitations, however **a. A first nation must have 50 articles in total, of which 25 are highly detailed (detail level decided by admins), for a second nation to be created. **b. A second nation must have 100 articles in total, of which 50 are highly detailed, for a third nation to be created. *2. Nations of the same user are not allowed to provide any form of military aid to each other without admin approval. Section 4: Realism *1. Your country must abide by strict economic, population and development growth standards to ensure maximum fairness within the role play. This may require some mathematical process: **a. Gross Domestic Product (GDP): This can be figured out fairly easily. Use Wikipedia and type in each nation, province or state your nation is comprised of and add together all of their GDP data as depicted on the infobox to the right of the page. When fully added, this is your base GDP total. Based on the history of your nation and its development (which is extremely important as to how your economy has been affected since independence), your base GDP total may be increased or decreased to a degree due to any events you add to your past history. Devastating events such as depressions, civil wars, natural catastrophes and others can effect your national economy. **b. Human Development Index (HDI): This is a general score on how developed your nation is and its quality of life. With all available HDI data retrieved from Wikipedia for all sections of your country's territory, add all the HDI totals and divide them by the number of the total HDI numbers from each territory you had to collect. This is called averaging. The total number you have is your HDI base total. Like with GDP's, based on historical events in your country, such as war, natural disaster and economic strife, your HDI may be lower or higher to a degree. **c. Population: Add all available territories you possess within your country's total populations. This is your base total population. Based on your nation's policies towards various issues such as immigration, migration, genocide, birth control, abortion as well as the effects of natural disasters, civil war and war, your population may increase or decrease to a degree. *2. Realism is vital in the sense of sensical role playing (having, interacting or causing events that make normal common sense that would not be deemed overly absurd in the real world). Generally this would require that nations and players NOT interact silly and absurd events or incidents that would in any real world situation be deemed bizarre or overly insane (i.e.: sending death teams of celebrities to the moon). Because of the various possibilities which can be deemed bizarre, these types of incidents can and will be decided by Future World administration. Section 5: What is allowed *1: The following is always to be practice within reason. Admins may overrule users' use of certain technology/means if they deem it necessary for the good of the game. Subsection 2: Technology *a. Lasers: Lasers are defined here as any form of current laser and advanced high power laser technology capability. This can reach maximum power in laser or plasma equivalent of what you would expect in Star Wars on your typical fighter vessels, small arms similar to Star Wars style blasters and high power defenses such as typical Star Wars turret defenses. *b. Fusion power: Fusion power is specifically utilized for regional power supply. Similar to a nuclear power station, fusion capabilities shall allow for total output strengths of 5,000 MWe. Fusion and or nuclear power can be used to create propulsion with nuclear/fusion ion engines. *c. Fusion weapons: A fusion weapon is a thermonuclear-weapon and shall not be capable of devastating force in excess of 75 Megatons (MT). No standard nuclear weapon shall be stronger than 50 Megatons (MT), equivalent of a Soviet Tsar Bomba. *d. Hydrogen power: Hydrogen power is any form of motor vehicle technology use to power a motor or other vehicle system, like a hydrogen-fuel engine, either as a combustion engine type or as a Hydrogen fuel-cell, using water and technology to burn fuel with hydrogen and oxygen. *e. Nanotechnology: Any type of medical device which can be used in the human body or other living beings. This can include microchips and nano electronics. *f. Anti-gravity: Any technological device which can allow for a vehicle or object to lift from or hover over the ground without the force of lift created by a propeller (helicopters, planes, jet engines, turbines), but through advanced electro-magnetism. *g. Artificial gravity: Any technological device which can generate gravity through the force of pull. This can be achieved through the following two capabilities: a large spinning/turning gravity station which the G force created by the spinning of this exterior structure within a vessel or space station creating a 1 G (Earth gravitational pull) environment, or a mass creating device which can create pull from mass formed by a particle collider type device or technology. *h. Partial artificial intelligence: A robotic, non-human computer intelligence which allows for a machine to respond and process common and simple human voice and visual commands. *i. Advanced robotics/droids: Robotics similar to I-Robot, the initial cheap looking robotics utilizing partial artificial intelligence and limited movement or non-humanoid type droids/robots that require either tracked/wheeled ground movement or an anti-gravity or lift-force (air jet or rotor) hovering ability for air transit and utilizing P.A.I. *j. Holographics/grams: A visual system which allows a user to view images on a laser/holographic display without use of a glass or other screen. *k. Space Colonization: Any in orbit or surface colony research or other station with similar technological capability of the International Space Station. Said stations may allow for the use of any of the above technologies listed. Re-usable space vehicles such as Shuttles are fully allowed. *l. Realistic cloning: Humans may be cloned but require full length gestation and incubation (9 months) and normal human growth periods (18 years). Subsection 3: Other *a. These may be used only in current real world sense: Your nation cannot do anything more than what is currently known in these para-sciences. One cannot capture a ghost, capture Bigfoot, communicate or align with aliens, etc. You may investigate, research, claim belief or utilize current scientific knowledge and fact on these subjects for your purposes. **(i) Ghosts/demons/spirits **(ii) Paranormal/Supernatural **(iii) Extraterrestrials/UFOs **(iv) Uncharted creatures/Bigfoot/Chupacabra/Loch Ness Monster Section 6: What is not allowed Subsection 1: Technology *a. Faster than light travel *b. Planet destroying weapons (Death Star style lasers, super bombs, etc) *c. Learning computers/full artificial intelligence/human-like intelligence *d. Biological androids *e. Energy shields, force fields, deflector shields, etc. *f. Extremely advanced robotics (Terminator, Transformers, Gundams, etc.) *g. Teleportation/beaming technology/etc. *h. Tractor beams *i. Time travel *j. Hyperspace/speed/drive *k. Wormhole travel *l. Interstellar spacecraft/starships *m. Genetic engineering which accelerates growth, strength or knowledge Subsection 2: Other *a. God/gods/goddesses/Satan/super devils/etc *b. Superheroes, superhumans, X-Men or mutants, super powers, etc *c. Alien invasions, Zombies, Global Disasters *d. Alliances/direct contact/communication/etc. with alien races *e. Fantasy/mystical creatures (elves, dwarfs, fairies, pixies, dragons, etc) *f. Magic/curses/voodoo/black arts/witchcraft *g. Vampires/werewolves/etc. *h. Mind control Section 7: Combat regulations under this line still need to be edited ------------------------------------------------- WAR RIGHTS *1. You may NOT go to war with another user without their permission. User on user wars are not recommended due to infighting and arguments. This includes assassination, kidnapping, espionage and terrorism. **a. While at war you may capture cities and territory but unless agreed to by the nation's owner, you may not keep the territory at the end of the war. When the war ends, the land is returned to the owner. **b. Do NOT assassinate or kill users' nation's characters such as politicians, celebrities or major officials/characters without permission of the user. During war you may make attempts or commit non-life-threatening attacks on characters but they cannot be killed without permission. **c. You are NOT allowed to exterminate, completely destroy, eradicate, devastate or ruin other player's nations beyond the ability to rebuild without consent. Consent may be withdrawn at any time. This rule extends to blank nations as well. *2. Invading a blank nation allows other players to counterattack in the invaded region. You may NOT counterattack without permission in the invading country's already claimed territory (homeland). *3. Weapons of mass destruction are allowed. HOWEVER, if your country attacks another country with fusion, fission OR radioactive weapons (or any other type) on another country in an act of war, against said country's civilian populous, you will forfeit your war rights and be open to attack until the war ends. A WMD attack against an enemy military target does not apply. **Use of a bio or chemical weapon against another country forfeits your war rights, regardless of the attack targeting military or civilians. *4. War rights may be revoked by the Admin of FW and with majority player agreement. The following acts in your nation can result in the revocation of your war rights: **a. Genocide, Ethnic Cleansing, etc **b. State Sponsored Acts of Terrorism **c. Child Soldiers/Child Body Shields **d. Human Shields in Combat **e. Slavery, Sex Slavery, etc **f. Use of biological or chemical weapons, period **g. Nuclear, fusion or other WMDs against civilian targets **h. State Sponsored Mass Rape *5. The following rights of war will be lost as a result of you choosing to engage in any of the above activities: **a. Other players may assassinate your government leadership. **b. Players may invade your country without consent. **c. Players may invade, conquer and keep parts of your captured territories. **d. Players may use WMD's on your civilian targets and cities. This revokes their war rights as well in which you may counter attack in their territory without consent. WMD attacks on military targets does not apply. *6. Admin approval is required to invade a blank nation. Engagement Rules *1. You may ONLY control your own nation(s). The use of other users' countries without permission is NOT allowed. This means do NOT make statements, actions or have characters say things or do things that are other user's property. You may only control your own. *2. You may NOT control "blank" nations. These consist of countries that exist in reality such as the United States, China and Russia. They are blank because they are controlled by no one. You may declare war against or invade blanks. You may have blank nations attack your own nation for a personal user vs blank war. You may respond to real world events in blank nations. You may trade with blanks. You may make treaties with blanks (ally, peace, enemy, war). World organizations are also considered blanks. You may NOT control the UN or NATO for example without the having a "UN meeting" with other nations. You may join said organizations, react to them, have a character give a speech or discuss with other players' nations in the UN or other organizations. **a. If your nation is part of a blank organization that reacts to events in the real world, such as NATO, then they will act accordingly for your nation as they would for a blank. For example, if a nation is a member of NATO and is attacked by another nation, then the NATO coalition would send a reasonable amount of troops to aid. Realism in combat is key. The following list MUST be abided by, by all players when engaging in war. *1. You cannot transport your entire national military into a combat zone in a day. This means that it is required to mobilize, transport and land your troops into a combat zone. This is divided into two types of military mobilization and response. **a. Defensive: It shall be required that your military be able to respond to an attack on its territories within a time period of no less than 5 hours with ground forces, 8 hours with docked naval or coast guard or 30 minutes for active naval and 5 to 10 minutes to scramble air force and air guard. Your ability to counter attacks with defenses such as anti-aircraft, air-defense, S.A.M. batteries, ground based turrets, ICBMs, missiles, rockets, lasers or other can be immediate. Depending on your nation's general military protocols, as written and described in your military or other related articles, you can respond faster or slower to a degree. **b. Offensive: It shall be required that your military be able to mobilize its military to launch an attack against a foreign zone within a time period of no less than 36 hours mobilization of ground forces followed by a determined period of time to transit your mobilized troop count from point A (your nation) to point B (the combat zone) via air travel or sea travel (overseas) or by ground (continental/regional). To judge this period of transit time, after the 36 hours of mobilization, transiting by ground should be calculated by 60 miles per hour in speed, multiplied by the distance you are travelling in miles by ground to the combat zone. By air, this is calculated by 500 miles per hour, multiplied by the distance traveled in miles. By sea, this is calculated by no more than 40 miles per hour, multiplied by the distance traveled in miles overseas. In total, the length of time it shall take you to be capable of launching your offensive attack in the combat zone is calculated by 36 Hours (mobilization period) plus (+) transit time (speed x distance in miles = time in hours) divided by (/) 24 hours = length of time in days it takes to fully complete your deployment into the combat zone. This deployment system includes the requirement that you take into account what military craft you have available to you and therefore, its maximum carrying capacity, which would let you know how many back and forth trips would be required to completely deploy the number of forces you are transiting. **c. Offensive attacks by sea and air: It shall be required that you wait a mobilization period of 24 hours to ready your air force before deploying your fighters or bombers into a combat zone. It is allowed that your special strategic response air force capabilities let you mobilize a small amount of fighters, reconnaissance or other aircraft within a few hours. Following the above guide stated into b), the time it takes for your aircraft forces to transit to the combat zone after the mobilization period, is calculated by the cruising speed of your varied aircraft. While some planes may fly at 350 miles per hour, others travel at 1.5 Mach. Calculate accordingly. Also note your fuel radius. If your aircraft require refueling methods to remain in flight periodically, this must be taken into account with either aerial refueling planes or having to land at an ally's bases. Sea deployment requires 48 hours of mobilization before deployment. Length of time to transit distance is calculated by your naval vessel's cruising speeds as shown in part b). If your vessels require refueling periodically (ie: diesel fuel ships), take into account their sailing radius and they may be required to refuel at an allied base. Refuel time delays your vessels by 8 hours. Development requirements Develop your nation outside of actual play. It is recommended that you not only just join to play in the game but to also create and develop a nation completely like many of the other nations on Conworlds Wiki such as the United Islands of Georgeland. If you cannot think of any ideas, look into the categories for other developed nations and take ideas and create your own. Make your nation interesting. Some players decide to make more than one nation. It is a good idea that you first finish designing your first nation before taking on a second one. A complete nation may have as many as 50 pages of information. Some nations have hundreds of pages. It is generally advised that writing individual articles about things or locations that exist in real life that have not generally changed as a result of your nation's rise not be written about. A majority of these types of unnecessary articles are easily copy & pasted from Wikipedia. You should focus your development time on writing important articles about things that don't exist in the real world before adding floods of copy-paste real world data. Terms & phrases *'RP (role play):' A type of gaming genre. You assume the role of something you are not in real life. RPing is a serious form of gaming and not always to be taken lightly. *'IC (in character):' The played and not the player. When you are IC, you are acting on behalf of your leader, a citizen or an organization. This is not you, but someone else in this RP realm. *'OOC (out of character):' The player and not the played. When you are OOC, you are you, behind your computer. *'Metagaming (alternatively, "mixing"):' Using OOC-gained information ICly. Acting based on purely OOC decisions. Taking exclusively OOC decisions for your conworld with no IC base to support it. *'Powergaming:' Doing completely unrealistic things which are unfair to other players. *'IRL (in real life):' Refers to the real world we live in. *'POD (point of divergence):' Refers to the point in which the real world line of history is altered as part of the game's version of history. Many nations formed before the 2000s have specified points of divergence to explain their nations' development. *'To A Degree': Any alterations outside of what is normal that is left up to the administrators to review and agree or disagree with to ensure fairness. Category:Future World